Battle of Kastra 4
The Battle of Kastra 4 is a military conflict in December, 2419, between the Planetary Union and the Krill. The [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] cuts short an attack on the colony planet Kastra 4 by the Kakov, ''and successfully destroys it in a brilliant gambit. The Battle of Kastra 4 is notable as it allows the Union to recover an intact, undamaged Krill shuttle and use it to infiltrate the ''Yakar ''several days later. Battle For months leading up to the conflict, Krill military targeted Union colonies and transport vessels that were typically under-defended with raids and annihilatory bombardments.See the Battle of Epsilon 2; [[Rescue of the USS Druyan|Rescue of the USS ''Druyan]]; and the attack on Chara 3 (Episode 1x06: Krill). In December, 2419, Kakov continues the strategy with an orbital bombardment of the mining colony of Kastra 4. Kastra 4 is a new colony and the attack was the third in a month. Mining Chief Harry Leidecker sends a Priority One distress call to any Union ships, answered by the Orville roughly 0.33 light years away.Navigator John LaMarr says that the Orville is two minutes away from Kastra 4 when they received the call. In Episode 1x05: Pria, it is established that the Orville's maximum speed is 10 light years per hour, which allows us to calculate the distance. Upon arrival, Captain Ed Mercer sends a cease-fire warning, which redirects the Kakov's attention away from the colony. The Kakov is a heavy battle cruiser with offensive capabilities far superior to the small Exploratory-class vessel. After a single volley of fire between ships, the Orville's deflector screens are at 87 percent while the Kakov is undamaged. A fire breaks out on the Orville's Bridge and its automatic fire suppression fails. Commander Kelly Grayson warns the Captain: "If we stay in a pounding match, we lose." In an unexpected brilliancy, Ed orders Helmsman Gordon Malloy to fly the Orville through Kastra 4's dense upper atmosphere. The friction creates a thick smoke screen that stymies the Kakov's scanners. On Ed's mark, Gordon suddenly jets the Orville skyward. The massive Kakov is too slow to react and finds the Orville squarely above it. The Orville drops the entirety of its payload of Plasma Torpedoes, destroying the Kakov. Aftermath The mining colony of Kastra 4 suffered serious casualties, including at least 19 dead at the time of the battle's conclusion, and heavy damage to its infrastructure. The Orville's deflectors held through much of the battle and the ship stayed relatively undamaged. Doctor Claire Finn assembles a medical away team immediately after. The Orville spots an intact Krill shuttle in the wreckage of the Kakov, an extremely rare find that summons Admiral Ozawa of the [[USS Olympia (LCV-529)|USS Olympia]] to the Orville. Ozawa crafts a unique mission for Ed and Gordon: infiltrate an enemy ship through the shuttle and steal of copy of their holy text, the Anhkana. The mission proves a stand-out success when Ed and Gordon manage to capture the Krill destroyer Yakar in its entirety. Appearances * Episode 1x06: Krill Notes Category:Military conflicts